Gohlem
=Story= The Gohlem are elemental protoforms of Monkaa. Every citizen, soldier, warrior, forgemage, seer, every Weaponeer begins its life path as a Gohlem. Once their journey begins and their will starts to form each individual has a choice. Will they follow the path of The Gearo or The Vilhain. The Chronicle Since the day the Lord of Light fell, no children had been born on Monkaa. Tales of strange pulsing stones and odd primitive beings born of the very elements of Monkaa abounded. These beings, called Gohlem were neither light nor shadow, good or evil, but grew and changed in a myriad of different ways. Some were drawn to Penumbrus and his power, but others wandered Monkaa choosing their own paths. Many found their way to Empyreus. Stronger and harder after years in exile, but still generous and kind, Empyreus forged a brotherhood out of these new Gohlem. First among equals, he named his new clan The Gearo. Empyreus learned that the Gohlem had an elemental link to the very fabric of the world of Monkaa and could create tools and weapons of great power. The Gearo worked and trained and forged and when they were ready they marched against Penumbrus and his Shade Demon hordes. Many battles were fought, many lives lost and much destruction wrought. The former peoples of the Kingdom of Light and the Empire of Shadow gradually died out, all but replaced by the Gohlem.http://www.weaponeersofmonkaa.com/p/story.html =Versions= Blood Walker Gohlem The Blood Walker Gohlems, also known as Bloodlust Warriors, are corrupted Gohlems who have been infected by the Bloodlust and now serve the Vilhain forces. Only a Glowstone Gohlem has been been able to cure this disease. Power of the Lifespring_ch2.jpg Crystal Gohlem The Crystal Gohlem are carved from the ancient quartz mines of Monkaa. Crystal Gohlem usually find the path of the seer, although many have been drawn to learn from Palidar and bolster the ranks of the Gearo Forces. GohlemCrystal_Cardfront_ver001.jpg WOM CryGhlm ver02.jpg Elite Gohlem The Elite Gohlem the Gearo Army's last line of defense. 565e1d173187a_126148b.jpg Group.jpg 565e27d6e4ccc_126148b.jpg Glowstone Gohlem The Glowstone Gohlem carry the power of the Lifespring and the ability to forge battle ready weapons out of their limbs. A Glowstone Gohlem's twin energy cannons of pure glowing light have managed to convert a Blood Walker into another Glowstone Gohlem. 1277023_10152139244729688_1109915191_o.jpg Glowstone_store01.jpg glowstone_cca_store.jpg Golden Gohlem The Golden Gohlem formed from the heartstones at the feet of the arisen Gearion from his grave at the foot of the Great Spire. They formed The Golden Army to retake Monkaa and build it anew in the wake of the war between Empyreus and Umbreus. Midas store.jpg gold_cca_store.jpg Granite Gohlem The Granite Gohlem are better known for their gladiator ways before the days of the eternal battle. The arena was their home and the games their way of life. Granite_Rhokk_store.jpg granite_cca_store.jpg Granite_Rholl_store.jpg Lava Strike Force Gohlem The Lava Strike Force Gohlem formed out of the Magma Gohlem survivors from The Pit who endured to become an impressive and deadly faction all of their own. Lava Strike Force_pg3.jpg LSF store.jpg Magma Gohlem The Magma Gohlem begin in the depths of the volcanic fire pits of Monkaa. As their life paths unfold most Magma Gohlem choose the path of forgesmith or warrior. Unfortunately many that walk the path of the warrior side with The Vilhain. GohlemMagma_Cardfront_ver003.jpg WOM MagGhlm ver02.jpg MagmaG_store.jpg 565e2582b5c5d 126148b.jpg Obsidian Gohlem The Obsidian Gohlem were related to Magma Gohlem, but unlike their molten cousins, they were neither born fighters nor shape shifters. Their bodies were formed of hardened volcanic glass. They were extremely strong and excelled at digging and excavation so most were set to work below Castle Umbreus. Their job was to mine for precious raw material and expand the network of caves below the castle. The warrior castes of the Vilhain looked down on the Obsidians and saw them as mere laborers, useful only for their strength. Power of the Lifespring_ch1.jpg Flaw store01.jpg obsidian_cca_store.jpg Ruby Gohlem The Ruby Gohlem have been spotted amongst the numbers of forces serving the Vilhain army. Castle Umbreus and the bowels of the great mountain it is carved into the side of held over thirty thousand Vilhain soldiers. Steel Gohlem The Steel Gohlem side with the Gearo forces and have been seen training under the watchful eye of Palidar. They are considered disciplined Gearo warriors and work well in conjunction with the Crystal Gohlem. 565e1e0a01630_126148b.jpg Group.jpg 565e28679c773_126148b.jpg Umbrean Gohlem The Umbrean Gohlem make up a large bulk of the Vilhain forces. They can be identified by their dark blue tone and can be found below Castle Umbreus. Castle Umbreus and the bowels of the great mountain it is carved into the side of held over thirty thousand Vilhain soldiers. 50ef9466c2211_126148b.jpg Venom Gohlem The Venom Gohlem make up a large bulk of the Vilhain forces. They can be identified by their bright green tone and can be found below Castle Umbreus. Castle Umbreus and the bowels of the great mountain it is carved into the side of held over thirty thousand Vilhain soldiers. Venom Gohlem strike and retreat in impossible to predict patterns with their poison strikes. 50ef94a2bed93_126148b.jpg Veridiohm Gohlem The Veridiohm took the form of a Gohlem before Empyreus to give him a more familiar sight from his previous life on Monkaa. They have no form. They are thought. They are energy. They are idea. They are above petty motivations. They serve balance, peace, stasis. If you cannot give reason, you will be destroyed before them. Veridiohm_store.jpg Gold Page 6_1.jpg veridiohm_cca_store.jpg W.O.M.O.M.F.G. Gohlem The W.O.M.O.M.F.G. Gohlem are a collaboration with October Toys to create Weaponeers of Monkaa Outlandish Mini Figure Gohlems. They come in the same fleshy toned plastic as the regular Outlandish Mini Figure Guys. Weaponeers-WOM-OMFG-WEB.png WOMOMFG card front-01.jpg 1669854_10153243574634688_2964316271626675658_o.jpg =References= Category:Gohlem